Unusual Healing
by AlexanderMugetsu
Summary: Sometimes life can take a boring path to us, but thankfully sometimes it could take an unexpectedly pleasant one as well. A female Audino X male Human story.


**I don't know much about hospital tasks so please forgive if something isn't correct with the procedure.**

 _Day 1_

It was a normal day, it appeared, in one Unova regions Pokemon centre. It was midday, and as per usual, trainers were coming in and out, wanting to heal their Pokemon and try again with their battles. The Nurse Joy of this centre was always more than happy to help, as the smiles of the children always brightened her day. She wasn't alone, as per usual for the Unova Nurse Joys, they had their own Pokemon companions by their side, and like all the other Nurse Joy's it was a Audino, wearing her nurse cap on her head.

To the Pokemon, every day felt the same to her. Now, she did enjoy her life, but it felt lacking in some area's. She didn't know, maybe it was just the monotony of it all. Day in, day out, watch over the trainer's Pokemon, make sure they will be fully healed, give them back, sleep, rinse and repeat. It was pretty easier to see why boredom sure took over her. She needed to do something new with her life, something adventurous, or even just not the norm for her daily life.

Unbeknownst to her, such a thought would come in an unusual form…

This Audino, like everyday was just sitting around behind the desk in the centre, waiting to do something, bored out of her mind. It was a supposedly quiet day, she supposed, the air was cold, not wet, but dark clouds did linger in the sky. She was trying her best to keep upbeat, but having to try that most days of the week meant the effect lessened.

She didn't even see someone burst into the almost-empty centre, completely out of breath, but still forced out the words: "Hey! I need some help!" A young voice called out.

Both the nurse and her Pokemon jumped out of their seats, metaphorically speaking, by the sudden call, looking out across was the sight of a young child, maybe 10 or 11, but he was seen carrying something over him; another human, a male adult at that.

"Oh my." Was what Nurse Joy said in surprise as she rushed over to the kid. The Audino followed taking a look over the older man; he was indeed unconscious, but he didn't appear to be from any sort of pain, thought she couldn't see very well from her angle, as he was draped in some old brown coat.

"What's the matter with him?" She questioned, as the child placed him slowly on the ground of the centre. "I don't know." The child panted as he lurched forward to help regain his breath. "I just found him lying on the ground on some pathway in the forest. I tried to talk to him but he wouldn't wake up." Gently, the nurse pulled the man to his feet, holding him so he wouldn't fall over. "I didn't know what to do so I brung him here as fast as I could. I don't know where any hospitals are and this is the nearest place I thought to go. Please help him." By now he start to burst with tears, afraid for the unconscious guy, but Nurse Joy responded by placing one her hands upon the boy's shoulder.

"It's OK child." She said motherly, trying to console the young kid. "You did the right thing bringing him here. Do not worry, I can feel him still breathing. He's just unconscious. We'll make sure he's back to normal as soon as possible." She smiled as she turned away, aiming to bring him onto one of the few emergency beds. "I'm going to help him now." She called as she left with the adult. "Audino, you know what to do." She said to her companion, who nodded. Turning to the almost crying boy, she brought out her feelers and stretched them out, caressing the child gently, knowing this helped to calm down both Pokemon and humans.

"Do you really think he'd be OK?" He asked, with the Audino responding with a gentle and knowing nod. She had complete faith in the nurse. The boy smiled at her, his crying now stopped and bent down to bring the Pokemon in a hug, which after a second of dealing with the sudden surprise, hugged back. A few seconds later he pulled away, smiled and left, disappearing outside, hopefully not too shaken by this ordeal.

Knowing what she had to do, the Hearing Pokemon rushed over to behind the counter and grabbed something, before rushing back to the door and placing a sign on it saying: **Emergency in Progress! Apologies for any inconvenience.**

Taking heed, the Audino made her in the back, walking across the small hallway until the end of the open doorway, where walking inside, she was met with the sight of the nurse looking over the male. She had already pulled off his coat, leaving him now with only a stained and faded green plain green shirt over him.

It was now that the Pokemon could get a better view of him. This male certainly looked like he was sleeping rough, she assumed, or at least, cared little in the way of shaving, cleaning and self-care. His hair was a mess, long and oily, his facial hair looked unkempt, as if unshaven for quite a while. His face seemed dirty, and he appeared to be wearing rags. Was he homeless, the Pokemon thought. He appeared to be somewhere in his thirties as well, if she had to guess. She also saw him as being quite handsome, despite the attire and possible disposition. His skin was also tanned, though only lightly.

It was here that Nurse Joy pulled his shirt off, leaving him bare to the open. Audino couldn't help but blush and look away, catching only a glimpse at his burly chest, knowing it wouldn't be fully right to stare at an unconscious man's body. "Audino, I need you check on him now." Nurse Joy asked of her. Doing her best to conceal her nervousness, she moved over to the side of her body and unraveled her feelers, moving them out and gently touched his chest, sensing his heartbeat, among other systems.

A few seconds later, she pulled back, getting the full diagnosis. "Is he OK?" The Audino nodded, but also pointed at her own mouth after. Nurse Joy knew what this meant, the Pokemon pointing out he is malnourished. Immediately the nurse walked away to get a Parenteral nutrition bag and an IV stand.

With the Audino alone for a short while she looked back at the man's chest, doing her best to remember she allowed to, being a nurse. Slowly she reached up and rubbed her hand over the man's chest, more specifically where his ribs would be, and gliding them over while applying the gentlest of pressure she could feel the bone. He certainly hasn't eaten in awhile, it seemed. Who is this guy? What happened to him? She would have thought more if the human nurse didn't come back with the equipment in hand. She wasted no time setting it up and injecting it into the male. The Audino always hated the thought of injections, though she new their purpose, didn't help that she hated seeing either Pokemon or humans get hurt

"Hello? Is anyone in, please I need to get my Pokemon healed." They both could faintly hear coming front the front door.

Getting the Pokemon's attention, the nurse said to her assistant: "I need to reopen the store now, are you OK finishing up here for me?" The Audino smiled as she nodded her head. As the human left the room the Healing Pokemon then turned to the male and walked over to his lower area, gulping she, slowly and lightly ashamed of herself proceeded to pull his dirty trousers off, glad that he wore, albeit also rather unclean, underpants on. Putting them on the chair, wear his shirt and jacket was placed, she inspected his legs, which also were dirty, but otherwise pretty normal. The lone female walked out and got the Heart Monitor, applying it on the sleeping male, as the silence that filled the room was replaced with the continuous beeping of the machine. Lastly she spread the bed sheets over him, keeping him warm.

Looking over at his dirty clothes, she knew he need clean clothes, but that was a discussion for another time.

With her tasks now finished, she knew she could leave to her own devices, but instead opted to stay with the male. It's not as if she was needed anyway else; besides, the lone human could use the companionship, even if he was asleep.

Throughout the day the thing that lingered in the Pokemon's mind was the question of just who this guy is…

 _Day 2_

The next day, the Pokemon had made up her mind. While in the room alone with just the male, sneakily moved over to his jacket, which was hung on the side of the chair. Reaching her hand into the pocket she pulled out watch she was hoping for: his wallet.

Not knowing how unethical it might be, she grabbed it and opened it. As she would have suspected there was little money in there, no notes and the only coins were just pocket change. Certainly not enough for a real meal. Rummaging through the slots all that was in there was expired cards, there was no driver's license or ID of any kind to speak of, and while there was a credit card (though she knew it held no purpose for her to check what it said), the only other thing in there was a folded up piece of paper. Unwrapping the piece of paper she was met with a sight she never thought she'd see: The paper was, in fact, a photograph, and on it were two humans; on her right was what appeared to be the human that lay unconscious next to her, however, this photo showed him to be actually happy. He was seen smiling, and he looked neither dirty nor unkempt. He wore normal clothes, his face looked clean and he was clean-shaving and had tody hair. He also was a bit younger than he is now, she assumed, at least five years younger. The thing that shocked her more wasn't the portrait of the cheerful unnamed human, but that of the other human.

This one was female, and about the same age, which she guessed was in her late 20's, she supposed. Maybe the same age as the male was in the photo. This woman seemed to be wearing a smart blouse and skirt, almost like a work uniform of sorts. She also was wearing a large red-brimmed pair of glasses. What confused the Audino the most, however, was her expression. Unlike the male, she wasn't smiling in the photograph, instead wore an expression of boredom, or uncaring, or something along those lines.

 _Is she not happy? What's the story behind this photo? Who is she? And why does the male look so different now?_

Taking another look on the photo, she noticed on the crumpled piece of paper there was some writing on the other side. Turning it over, and over was some messy but readable handwriting that read out: **Please come back to me.**

The Pokemon was understandably confused by this. Just who was this human? And who was the woman. His wife? Girlfriend? It seemed that way. But why did she not look happy?

She knew these question couldn't be answered this day. Hopefully one day soon. But certainly not today. Putting the paper back in his wallet she secretly placed it back in his pocket. She knew she had no right to do this, but she saw no major problem with it.

Walking over to the unconscious male, she, ever so lovingly, kissed him atop his forehead, saying to him: "I don't know what happened to you, but I am so sorry for you."

With that she left the room, small sprites of sadness filled her heart.

 _Day 3_

A certain nurse Pokemon was making her down the corridor to her patient's room, a bucket held in her arms and a towel over her shoulder.

Ever since yesterday, she had asked Nurse Joy, in her own special way, for herself to watch over the human for her. The nurse gladly expected this offer, happy to know she wouldn;t worry about spending too much time looking after the unnamed male, instead she knew her assistant could handle this by herself.

On the one hand, the Audino was happy by this decision. On the other, she didn't know that today was when the nurse was going to give him a sponge bath. As you could expect, the Audino was very nervous.

When she reached the bed, she gently placed down her bucket, filled with warm, soapy water with a sponge floating on top. Grabbing the bed sheets she pulled them fully off the male, leaving him almost bear to the outside world. Switching off the heart monitor and pulling off the wires, no longer needed since their was no longer any need for this precaution. Same for the IV bag, which was empty and already taken out of him. No longer was there anything critical over his health.

Wetting the sponge, the Pokemon reassured herself with the thought of 'This was perfectly legal of her. She was the nurse, he is the patient. It's what we do.' She started to wipe across the male, starting on his chest and making her way over his face and arms, cleaning him and removing all the built-up dirt and mess.

After she had finished this she gently turned the male over onto his back and started there, removing any clumps of dirt on him.

 _How did he get so dirty?_ The Audino mentally thought. _Where has he been sleeping all this time? Has he really been sleeping on the forest floor?_

Finishing her her work there, the Audino gently laid him back down onto his bed, after toweling him dry. Her cheeks blushed out of embarrassment as she realized she now had to clean the male...down there.

Gulping, she slowly grabbed the man's boxers and pulled them down his legs until they were free, closing her eyes the entire time. Throwing the underwear on the floor, the Pokemon dared to look up. She needed to see to clean. Opening her eyes, she nearly screamed from embarrassment as right in between his legs was in fact the undeniable part that made him male, flaccid, but still rather large. At least according to the Healing Pokemon.

Not that she wanted to think about such things.

Covering her eyes with her arm she grabbed the sponge with her other hand, and shuffling over, started to slowly clean along the male's private area, doing her best not to see his junk.

It was hard to say how long she took, as the female cleaning the male's area took way longer than needed. The feeling of her rubbing his balls and manhood embarrassed her to no end, trying not to linger on these feelings for too long. Thankfully when she _finally_ finished the Audino plopped the male onto his belly again, this time working on his butt. This one didn't take as long, and while she was still nervous, this time she didn't take as long, as she was much less nervous. She's cleaned butts before, granted only her own, but still.

As soon as she finished the Pokemon placed him back on his back a went over to grab his boxers, making sure to towel him off quickly first, she proceeded to slip back on his underpants, looking away the whole time until they fully on. When she finally did she felt like she was holding in her breath for too long, gasping for air.

Now all that was left to do was clean his legs. Thankfully now this wouldn't take as long.

At least, it shouldn't, if the thoughts of the male's area, both the sight and the touch, didn't keep pestering her mind.

It was going to be a long day.

 _Day 4_

Today the female was sitting beside the male, stroking his recently cleaned face. She didn't knew why, but she felt like she really cared for the male. Was it because she was his first real patient, not like a Pokemon that needed a few minutes of healing but an actual emergency patient. Was it because he was her first human patient? Was it something more?

Maybe it was because she had so many questions she wanted answering. Either way, she couldn't help but get the urge to hug him. And she did just so. Walking over she stood beside the male's head, and, after exhaling moved her head forward until it touched the side. Bringing her arms around under and over his head, caressing the human as she brought the male into a head-hug, calmly think words of comfort to him.

 _I don't know who you are, but I'm wishing you the best. Please come awake soon. Please don't be like this for the rest of you life. Please never-_

But her inner monologue stopped when she felt something caress her own head in a stroking-like manner. Her body froze as the slowly moving motion traveled across the top of her head down to her neck. Darting her eyes up she moved her focus onto the male's face, body quivering as she met with the face of the, now-conscious, male staring back at her with half-lidded blue eyes.

It took her less then a second to react, as she screamed out in fright, the noise reverberating down the hallway as she skidded away so far she hit the wall, gripping onto it as the noise hit the Nurse Joy by the counter, the human male seemed to be unaffected by her scream.

For a few seconds the Audino did nothing except stare with widened-eyes at the male in the bed, who stared back in an emotionless state. In truth, she more shocked than scared, but this didn't stop her from being any more surprised.

"What's going on!" Nurse Joy called out, as she rushed to the room as fast as she could standing at the doorway as she stared at her assistant, not acknowledging her presence as the Pokemon only focused on the male. Turning her eyes to the now-conscious human who stared back at the nurse with his emotionless expression.

"Where...am I?..." He suddenly spoke slowly and barely audibly, before his eyes closed once again, and fell back into the state of consciousness.

The nurse walked over to the male, barely seemed to be affected by what happened, and checked him. This gave the Audino time to calm down and berate herself for her actions.

How stupid was she. Screaming at the sight of her patient coming out of sleep. How pathetic she must be. Her expression noticeably changed from shock to sadness in a few seconds.

Thankfully for her the Nurse interrupted the Pokemon's thoughts of self-hate by turning around and telling her: "He seems to be fully healed by now. He's likely to be out of sleep by tomorrow. Maybe then we can ask him a few questions." She smiled to her Pokemon as she walked away, back to the counter. With the nurse now left she tentatively walked back over to the male and, gently, reached out and stroked his forehead.

"It's OK it's OK." She said, knowing the male couldn't understand her even if awake. "I'm here. I promise I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy again, no matter what." She reached forward and placed a gentle kiss atop his head.

"I'll be here for you."

 _Day 5_

By today, the male was already fully awake, though he had to take a few seconds to get a bearing on his surroundings. Now, both the nurse and her assistant nurse were beside him; with Nurse Joy standing next to him with a clipboard and the Pokemon sitting down on the chair, listening to their conversation.

"Name?" Nurse Joy asked him, only focusing on her clipboard as she wrote down the answers.

"Nathaniel Brodeson." He replied. His expression was still stoic but seemed to have lessened since yesterday.

"Age?"

"35"

"Occupation?"

"None." The Audino could say she wasn't surprised by this.

"Address?"

"None anymore." The nurse stopped writing for a split second, before continuing to write the information down.

"Spouse?" She asked, but got no response. Instead the male just looked away. The Audino gave him a curious expression, until then she remembered his photograph.

"None." He spoke slowly, the Audino definitely hearing him speak it with venom on his tongue.

The Pokemon looked down in sadness as she continued to listen on with the rest of the nurse's question. Once she was finished she said to him. "That is all I need to now. Thank you for your time." And walked away as she closed the door, leaving the Pokemon alone with the male.

The two eye's met each other, and for a split second the male unexpectedly gave her a small smile, which made her blush in embarrassment, and turned away, unable to meet his own eyes.

"Thanks." He said suddenly to her, this caused her to look back at the human. "For all you've done to me." She let a small smile adorn her face, before she remembered the photo. Quickly going in his jacket, she pulled out his wallet, Nathaniel watching on with inquisitive eyes. Reaching in she pulled out the folded photo and promptly handed it to the owner, who took it off of her and studied it for a few seconds. His expression slowly changed to disgust before she handed it back to her, saying in gruff voice; "You can just throw this away now." Before he turned over and faced the other way, onto the wall.

The Audino just stared at the photo in her hand for a few seconds before placing it on the chair. The Pokemon could tell he didn't want to talk about it, but she still persisted to ask him, knowing letting it out would help the man. Gently she reached forward and touched the male on his side, who tensed, then relaxed under her touch. She stayed this way for a moment, before the male turned over and faced her, face fully stoic, and lined down on his side.

"Do you really want to know?" He questioned her, but she didn't say back, letting him take the lead in this conversation.

"She is...just old news." He looked away as in deep thought. "She's nobody important, I'd rather just forget that." He looked back to the Pokemon. "Honestly...I'd say _you_ mean more to me than she does." The Audino couldn't help but blush at this, rather confusing compliment. He stared deep into her matching-coloured eyes. "Really, you do."

For a moment the male continued to stare at the Audino, who looked on confused, before being taken back by him saying; "Has anyone ever told you you looked like an angel." If she wasn't blushing before, she certainly was blushing now. Why would he say such a thing? Where would he even think to say it? The Pokemon was truly unable to meet his gaze, feeling restless and uneasy from what he said. She didn't even notice the male pull out his arm forward until he lightly grasp her cheek with his hand, slowly turning her till she met his gaze, confused, and nervous, by his actions.

For a few seconds he said nothing, instead opting to stare deep into her facial features; her eyes were spread wide, her mouth opened in a small circle, and her cheeks a deep crimson. She stood still, unsure of saying anything, all she could do is stare back, and trying not to stare at his clean bare muscled chest, which were partly seen from his sheets that were inadvertently slipped slightly off him.

Was he always this handsome?

Out of nowhere, the human said to her: "Really. You look incredibly beautiful to me." It was then he started to smoothly pull her face forward as he leaned towards her, the Pokemon too shocked to move back, until she felt it; his lips gently on hers: a kiss.

Her first real kiss.

And she's enjoying it, after the realization hit her, she didn't kiss back, she couldn't, and instead let her mind wander, letting him rest his lips upon hers until he pulled back, a part of her saddening of this until it dawned on her what just really happened: he forcibly kissed her with no reasoning or warning behind it. It just suddenly happened.

She immediately backed as far away from him as she could, hitting the wall.

 _Did her seriously just...to me?_ She thought. Now, one might, think this Audino would be disgusted, angered or even scared by the male smashing, even lightly, his lips into hers, but she was more...simply confused by the ideal. She didn't hate it, to tell the truth, she actually kinda enjoyed it. It was just so unexpected.

"Sorry." The male apologised, looking down in shame. "I just...thought I had died, when I woke up. And you were the angel bringing me to heaven." He explained. "You certainly are beautiful enough to be one." He didn't see the Audino slowly edge forward to his bed.

"I must have forgotten about personal space. I hope you can forgive me for-" but as he turned his head up to meet his gaze, the Audino suddenly grabbed his shoulders and pulled his body towards her smashing her lips on his as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

The male wasted no time kissing her back. He pulled her cap off her head and threw it away on the floor, grabbing both her back and her head as he calmly lifted the female up off the floor and onto the bed, laying her down on her side, their lips not removed during as she rested her head on the pillow.

It was only until she needed air did the Audino stop letting lust take over did she realize how far she'd gone with her patient, you know, the one she has a duty to heal up and help stay healthy. Yet the male seemed to recognise this, and quickly reassured her.

"It's OK." He said as gently as he could. "I'll take the lead." All the Pokemon could do was nod. "Don't worry, don't ever think you're taking advantage of me. I want this. I want you." The Audino felt breathless at this. "Do you want this?"

Is this what she wanted? She wanted something new to happen in her life. Was this it? One look at the male could tell he wasn't doing this out of spite. He barely seemed to be doing this for himself. She didn't know exactly why this was happening, but if she looked deep inside herself, she knew she deep down wanted this. This was a selfless male, easily seen to be completely lonely, wanting some companionship. She was willing to give this; as she wanted the same back. They can give each other closeness the need.

She nodded her head, and this made the male smile before reaching forward and locking their lips in a tight kiss, but not before slowly saying to her "Thank you." Gently, he turned her body over till she was on her back, and pulled his lips apart as he made his way downwards, laying butterfly kisses on her neck, making her squeal in pure delight, reveling in the sensation, doing her best not to move and let him take the lead, as moved his body down once more. Again, kissing her as he made his down, onto his stomach, grabbing and kissing her petite hands and finally reached his destination; as he kissed atop her hidden honeypot, embracing her vulva with his lips, the sensation driving her nuts making her moan out in pleasure as she gripped the bed, glad Nurse Joy closed the door behind her, and inwardly hoping she couldn't hear a thing.

By now he was kissing softly on her toes, gripping her little legs with his fingers before he leaned over her and cupped her face gently with one hand. "Do you want to take this all the way?" He asked her, knowing he would have to stop if she didn't want to continue. But she didn't resist, instead nodding her head vehemently as she spread her legs wide. She needed this, she couldn't stop now, she needed a finish.

The male pulled away and proceeded to take his only clothing off, his underwear, leaving him fully bare, and wondering to himself how did he get so clean, though not that he cared to ask. The Audino gasped at seeing him fully naked, the fact that she already saw him naked changed nothing, as it was the first time he saw him fully erect, and was definitely bigger than she'd think it be, not that she thought about how big it would be before.

She did.

Granted it wasn't anything truly impressive, but it was certainly big to her. She wasn't sure it would fit.

It would. The human slowly lowered himself down till his tip touched her lower lips, the Pokemon stifling back a moan, feeling if it felt this good now how much more better would it be with him fully inside her. Gripping her sides , the male slowly pushed in, inch by inch he went in, the Audino unable to stop moaning all the way up into he was fully in, his shaft just touching her cervix, kissing it with his tip.

Wasting no time he pulled back and shoved himself back in; going at a small pace to let the Pokemon get adjusted to his size. It was not long until the Audino seemed to edged him on, and getting the message, sped up his pace.

Using his fingers he gently massaged her stomach as he pushed in and out of the female, slightly loosening his grip on her but still enough to hold her in place; with said Audino doing nothing but let him take her, losing herself to the pleasure and wanting nothing more than to him to completely fill her.

Bending down the male laid a gentle but firm kiss upon her lips, she gladly kissing back as he pushed his tongue into her, searching her upper crevice and licking all along her own meat. Pulling her arms up the Pokemon placed her hands upon his cheek, seemingly massage him back, rubbing them all along his face as he continued to fuck her, each thrust sending ecstasy throughout her entire body.

It wasn't long for the pleasured female to feel a certain feeling arise in her, and before she could even react to it she came, orgasm for the first time in her life. Screaming, or rather moaning, into the male's mouth as she reached her climax, with her vagina not gripping down on his member with a snake-like grip, such a reaction was too much for the male as her tightening vaginal walls caused him to release as well, as he allowed his member to spill himself inside her juices.

Only a moment passed before the male pushed his lips off her, their mouths by now just touching each other as he sat up, witnessing the female doing nothing but regain herself. With that, the male bent around and grabbed his underpants, placing them back on. Lying down next to the Audino, he ever-so-gently grabbed her and pulled her slowly towards him, making sure her head stayed on the pillow, as he gave her some butterfly kisses on her cheek.

"Did you enjoy that?" He asked soothingly in her ear, to which she nodded with a smile, her honeypot still warm with his cum. She did enjoy it. Immensely. She never felt such a rush of raw emotions and pleasure before. She wanted it again. Not now, she was too spent for more, but again sometime.

"Oh my?" Rang a nervous feminine voice, not explicitly loud, but still enough for the pair to swipe their heads around and stare, rather bashfully, as the sight of the Nurse Joy herself, staring at eh two with a prominent blush. She only just came in to wash his clothes, something she forgot about until now. She did her best to cover up her face.

 _Oh no._ The Audino thought. _I'm going to get it now, aren't I. I...betrayed the nurse-patient trust, or something. I'm gonna get thrown out, fired, removed, I-_

She was going to hide herself away in shame, cry away her inevitable sadness, but before she could she listened in on the Nurse Joy saying something, what she expected was her firing.

"Um…Mr Brodeson, sir. If it's any consolation, she can get off work at 7, fi you want her too. I just came in to wash your clothing." She said with a sincere smile behind her hands, coughing with a pause in between her sentences. This made the Audino to look at her in a confused manner. She said no more as she walked over and grabbed his clothing, but also bent down to pick up the Audino's discarded nurse cap. She stood by the bashful Audino and calmly placed the cap on the head, not paying attention to the near naked man in the bed...or the fact the she had sex less than five minutes ago.

"But do keep your hat on at work, OK." She said in a quiet voice, winking at her companion. This was the Audino needed to know Nurse Joy won't say this to anyone. She was her dearest friend after all, she knew what was best of her. With that she walked out of the room with his clothing in tow.

She didn't notice the male bring an arm around pulled her towards his chest snuggling the Pokemon. With this little discretion out of the way she turned her head around and gave the male a huge smile, before yawning out loud.

"Go to sleep, my love." He said lovingly into her ear, and with that she closed her eyes and leaned her head down on the pillow, catching a short but rather needed nap.

"I'll watch over you." The male said as he caressed her forehead, letting the Audino catch some sleep alongside her new life.

And also, a new beginning for him.

 **That was longer than I imagined it to be, but hey, that just means a higher chance for a better story.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
